Ben 10 AF Alien X Rewrite
by crystalquirt
Summary: Ben 10 Alien Force is not mine, but i love it - this is something to do while we wait for the next episode. I think the Alien X episode needed a lot more angst. I have edited it some and fixed the problem I had with verb tenses since I first uploaded it.


Ben 10 Alien Force is not mine, but i love it - this is something to do while we wait for the next episode. I think the Alien X episode needed a lot more angst. I have edited it some and fixed the problem I had with verb tenses since I first uploaded it.

Ben 10 Alien Force

The commercials made such a huge deal out of the Alien X episode. They said the new Alien "left Ben completely weak." But there was no such thing. He was trapped for a time being the voice of logic for a couple of all powerful idiots. And it was just silly that Kevin and Gwen had to carry around Alien X like a mannequin, but it was not Ben being weakened and needing the other's help like I imagined. I didn't like the spoiled brat trying to dethrone her father and the other aliens in this one either.

…And this fan fic was born I started it weeks ago, but wanted to finish some Three Delivery fics first. I did throw in a little of Undercover later, that I think was a waste of ink. I have not ever been disappointed by an episode of Ben 10 or Ben 10 AF before – but these two were not as much fun as the others. Every episode before and since I think has been very fun. I am sure it was just my mood when I saw them. Hope so…

I especially liked, "Save the last dance." Anyone who has had as many aquariums and fish and studied critters like I have, knows you don't necessarily have to have a boy and a girl to have offspring…

They way Alien X should have gone… at least in my world.

*********10*********10*********10*********10*********10

The Highbreed had all three of them, Gwen, Ben and Kevin chained hands, waists and feet to an iron security gate in a warehouse. They had been overwhelmed by DNAliens and captured when they tried to rescue Cooper. They had not even made it to the building where Cooper was being held.

Ben had been captured first. These DNAliens knew to restrain him quickly to prevent him from activating the Omnitrix. Four of them held him, one on his legs, one on each arm and one had him in a choke hold. He struggled and yelled at the others to get away. Kevin and Gwen elected not to leave unless he was going with them.

Gwen began shooting DNA Aliens with her pink rapid-fire bolts of energy. Kevin looked for something to touch but they were standing in a foot of snow, on icy dead grass. He ran for the bricks on the nearest building but was tackled by a half-dozen DNAliens and restrained much as Ben had been. Gwen was tiring and just couldn't shoot them all fast enough to keep them away from her. She was held from behind by two of them.

The Highbreed appeared in their midst and told them how wonderful it was to see them. "You have been trouble since we first landed on this planet. I will enjoy seeing you suffer and die at my own hands. I may even get a commendation or move up in our ranks." He walked over to Ben and grabbed his face. He told his second in command, who looked like all the rest of the DNAliens, "The males, both of them," he pointed his fingers at Kevin, "…are probably the hardest to keep contained."

The Highbreed shot spikes from his fingertips at Kevin and he went down. The DNAliens let him go and he fell face-first into the snow. One of the DNAliens fell too, but the Highbreed didn't care.

Gwen and Ben both yelled out to Kevin, "Kevin! NO!" The Highbreed turned his attention back to Ben. He told them to "Bring them to the warehouse, but put him down first." The Highbreed disappeared into the crowd of DNAliens.

The DNAliens that were holding Ben tightened their grip making him yell.

"Ben?" Gwen struggled and pink began to glow at her fingertips. One of the DNAliens standing by her pointed a weapon at Kevin and threatened to shot him if she dared to try and fight. The pink glow dimed and went out as she looked back at Ben.

The DNAlien with his arm around Ben's neck had tightened his hold. Ben struggled but had no chance with them all holding him at once. He thought the DNAlien was trying to pull his head off, and then his grip got tight enough around his neck that Ben couldn't breathe. He wiggled in their grip for several moments before passing out.

Gwen kept calling to Ben and screaming threats until he stopped struggling. She went limp and allowed them to take her with them. Others were dragging Ben and Kevin. "Come on! At least pick them up! I will make you all pay for hurting them."

They were taken to the huge building that the Highbreed called the warehouse.

Gwen, Ben and Kevin were chained to the fence around some electrical equipment. Gwen was the only one awake as they chained her arms together above her head. She watched as they chained Kevin with his arms up too on one side of her and Ben on the other. When they chained Ben they pulled his arms out to his sides. Chains were wrapped around their waists, and feet too and they were suspended off the ground.

Gwen saw there were hundreds of DNAliens in this area working on an assembly line, with their egg sacs moving along getting packed and loaded into crates. The DNAliens stepped back from the three and one of them pulled down a switch on the wall by the exit. "That will keep all of you under control until our commander is finished making preparations for your glorious executions." The DNAlien who spoke pointed at Kevin. "Especially that one should suffer. He should have kept working for us."

Gwen struggled and looked at Kevin. A field surrounded them in waves and pulses, like it was alive. The energy seemed to concentrate over Kevin's chest for a moment causing him to moan and turn his head away. Gwen called to him, but he didn't answer. The concentration of energy only stayed in one place for a moment. It dissolved and reformed next to Gwen, missing her arm by inches. It moved upward and across Kevin's hands before it dissolved causing him to moan again.

Another concentration of energy flowed around Ben's legs he moaned and opened his eyes. He gasped and tried to kick his legs. His legs burned where the energy surrounded them. He cried out, and struggled harder and a few of the nearest DNAliens looked over. The chains and the fence they were tied to rattled loudly.

Gwen spoke to him, "Ben! Try to relax." The wave dissolved again, and reformed down low along the corner of the fence.

"Gwen, where are we, what's going on?"

"After you passed out, they brought us in here and tied us up. This energy pulse generator, at least that is what it seems to be, was left on to keep us 'under control.' At least that is what the DNAlien said." The wave of energy concentrated over Gwen's stomach she gritted her teeth and tears formed in her eyes but she refused to call out and draw the DNAliens attention again.

When it dissolved it reappeared again and moved back over Kevin. Gwen couldn't stand it. "Ben, can you activate the Omnitrix? Please! I think you are our only hope."

"I don't know, they have my arms chained pretty tight."

"If you get loose, don't try to get us free, just get to safety where you can come back with reinforcements or something."

"Like who could I get for reinforcement? If I get free, I am taking you with me."

Ben struggled to get himself into a position where he could activate the Omnitrix by pushing his wrist into the fence. As he struggled he could feel the chains cutting into his wrist. He felt something warm and wet and looked to see his wrist was bleeding but the Omnitrix was turned into the wire. He pushed back as hard as he could and felt the mechanism trigger. Ben couldn't see which alien it was dialed into but didn't worry about it, figuring any of his aliens can save them and he could always switch as needed. The energy engulfed him, but as he changed the feeling was unfamiliar.

Who is this? He wondered. Alien X! I hope this one is a powerful as the rest or at least can break chains, Ben thought as the transformation completed. Alien X moved away from the fence. His body was like pure energy or maybe like the absence of energy, the absence of everything. Ben looked at his hands. He no longer has form, like a black hole, perhaps he was the embodiment of emptiness.

Alien X was able to move about at will. Not so much through objects, but not even existing on the same plain as the objects around him. He waved his hand toward Kevin and Gwen and they were freed. Kevin dropped to the floor and Gwen went to him. She put up a barrier expecting DNAliens to attack at any moment.

The DNAliens all stopped at once and looked toward Alien X. They yelled and charged. Alien X just held up a hand and moved it in a circle. All the DNAliens disappeared in a poof of energy and everything just stopped. It felt to Gwen like time itself stopped.

For a few moments, there was not even any sound. Alien X turned his hand in the air, and they found themselves in the laboratory with Cooper. Gwen is kneeling next to Kevin on the floor in the corner. Alien X stood in front of them and completed the circle with the hand thing again, and the dozen or so DNAliens in the lab disappeared. Cooper ran to Gwen "Wow you saved me!" He looked at Alien X. "Is that Ben?"

"Yes." Gwen answered as the world around them flashed again and they found themselves miles away, in a parking lot by Kevin's car. Alien X waved his hand at Kevin, and Kevin woke up, the spikes fell out of his skin and his wounds healed. Then Alien X stood straight, unmoving. Gwen was on her knees next to Kevin. "This is Ben's latest Alien transformation. He saved us with a wave of his hand."

"This one looks… powerful." Kevin observed calmly.

Cooper exclaimed, "Wow – what is going on? Ben? That is one cool alien."

"Ben, I think you just found your new favorite alien." Gwen observed.

"Ben?" she said to him again. Gwen was a little concerned that Ben had said nothing since changing, he didn't even say what he had named this one, a battle cry or anything and now Ben had not changed back since the danger passed.

"Ben? Its over, you can change back now."

Ben heard her, but he also heard other voices in his head. They were arguing but he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. He tried to concentrate to hear what the voices were saying. Something is keeping me from changing back. He tried to focus on only one of the voices. It said "I am anger and aggression. You are the voice of reason."

"What? I don't understand? Why can't I change back?"

He could understand the other voice now. "You are part of us now."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" He asked the new voice.

"I am the voice of love and compassion. You are the voice of reason, without you we were lost in eternal argument. Now that you are here and have been re-absorbed, we are whole again."

"No! I want to go back – my friends need me. The earth needs me. I can't stay in here- wherever here is?"

"You are part of us; your life force is ours. You will never go back."

Ben was ready to panic, he slapped the Omnitrix over and over and nothing happened. He concentrated on home, on Gwen, Kevin and his parents.

"Stop it. You will forget those things in time anyway."

"They are not THINGS! I will never forget my friends and family – and I won't let them down." He thought about Julie and Ship and imagined himself with them. The voices yelled at him, they demanded his attention, they demanded he respond to their questions and give his opinion. "We are the strongest being in the universe, the universe bends to our will."

"We want reason, we need the voice of reason." They both said together. "The only way you will leave us is if you cease to exist. We will keep your life force forever."

Ben wouldn't speak or 'think' at them. He imagined himself with Julie, Gwen and Kevin at the mall having chili fries and shopping...

All of a sudden he felt a kind of lurch, he had no body, or he would have thrown up. He could feel the familiar energy surround him as he changed back to his human self.

Kevin was standing next to Gwen and Cooper was in the car when they saw the transformation begin. They all shielded their eyes and when they looked up again, Ben was standing with them. He swaying a little like he was dizzy and holding his head.

Gwen was so happy she squealed, "Ben? Are you ok, what happened" Gwen asked as she and Kevin went to his side.

"Ya, it looks like that alien took a lot out of you." Kevin observed.

"I-I can't..." was all Ben could get out before his knees buckled under his own weight.

Gwen's joy turned to terror as she watched Ben fall.

Kevin caught him by the shoulders and let him down to the asphalt gently. "Ben! What's going on?" strong concern in his voice. He sat down and rested Ben's head and shoulders on his lap. Ben's eyes rolled up into his head as he closed them. The backs of his hands smacked the asphalt on either side of his body.

"He's out cold! What do we do?" Kevin asked. Gwen shook Ben and shook him again, getting no response. "I don't know." Nothing like this has ever happened before. She felt his neck for a pulse and watched his chest, which was rising and falling like he was breathing normally.

"Kevin, what is wrong with him, what kind of Alien was that?"

"I have never seen that species before, I am not even sure it was a species."

"What does that mean?"

"It was unlike any other life form I have seen."

Cooper was standing nearby, listening. "It was like an angel, or like the God in my video game. He waved his hand and Kevin was healed."

"Cooper… that seems right somehow, do you see that, Kevin?"

"I can't argue. I don't believe it, but I can't argue."

Kevin picked Ben up and put him across the back seat of the car out of the sun.

Gwen sat in the back seat with his head on her lap, and Kevin and Cooper kneeled on the front seat so they could see Ben and Gwen.

Gwen's eyes glowed pink. Dim at first but then more intense.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked her.

"I am at one with the cosmic energy, remember? I am looking for Ben."

Ben had gone back, where he didn't know. Maybe he didn't 'go' anywhere, but he could hear the voices again.

"We told you, you couldn't go back. Do you believe us now?"

Ben tried again to be the voice of reason and make them understand. "You said you are the most powerful being in the universe and that the universe bends to your will. Well I am part of the universe, and I want to be free to return to earth, to my friends and family. How can you call yourself, love and compassion and ignore my feelings, and those I will leave behind. It is like I have been kidnapped, and as far as they know, I am dead."

"We need you."

"They need me too! The earth needs me, there are aliens invading, and I am the only one strong enough to fight them because I have the Omnitrix. Thousands of lives will depend on me – maybe more – maybe the whole earth. How can you being anger and aggression, allow the earth to be passively conquered, enslaved or killed without any chance of fighting back?

"We need you. You are our voice of reason."

"How dare you put your own desires before mine, and possibly before a whole planets? I didn't choose this fate, and I will have help, lots of help – but more than one being involved says I could be the key to saving my planet – and even if I am not the one to save everyone, I do want to help as many as I can."

"How can you two be so selfish that you deprive us of a chance to exist as we want to."

"Oh alright! You will be back someday. Motioned, and seconded. Carry it out..."

Gwen gasped as she 'found' Ben. He was already with them.

Her eyes returned to normal, just in time for her to see Ben open his eyes. Kevin reached over the front seat and patted his head.

"Ben, are you ok?" Gwen asked him.

Ben looked exhausted. "I am ok, just tired. Can we go home? No, can we go see Julie first? I missed you guys and Julie, and ship, and mom and dad and…" Ben drifted off to sleep. Kevin put it in drive and headed by Cooper's place to take him home, then they were off to Julie's.

"I hope he wakes up in time to see her."

"If he doesn't we can pick her up. We can all wait at his house until he wakes up. We should stop and get about 10 orders of chili fries."

"He will wake up hungry."

*********10*********10*********10*********10*********10

[END]


End file.
